


It sort of happens

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fictober, First Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Small time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Patiently, Tendou will wait until it’ll make sense.





	It sort of happens

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else heard of this pairing? I'm just wondering, since I just thought of it and said, "Why not?" and so, this happened. Tendou Rare Pair Week is a blessing really. Because it lets me think about ships with him. And they need love too. So, I'm trying to provide for anyone that likes Tendou rare pairs. 
> 
> Prompts Used: Getting together, Free Day, “I know you do.”

When Shiratorizawa had made plans to meet the other potentially talented (tall) first years Tendou technically did not have a reason to be captivated. But with the loss from October had still remnants covered from his skeleton and heart it had made some room for his curiosity. His new life without volleyball had been slowly progressing, and that had been why he liked the few hours he still had when he walked in the gym and went for a couple of rounds.

Times like when he had been equipped with being allowed to watch the younger generation in action again. They had always been wired for Tendou to be interested in, as well to have him want to get under their skins. The mock camp had given him the opportunity with plenty of people to speak and instill pride or fear depending on his mood.

They had started with an air that made Tendou smile. There were some that he had recognized from his games or, because of their talents. Others were less, but still had peeked some motivations for him to chip at. What he hadn’t on counted was to be pulled by an idiot. It may have been seen as harsh, but the other boy had been by all counts not the brightest from the bunch.

He had been kind and very enthusiastic, but somehow Tendou couldn’t have stopped himself from zooming in and taking a bite. Each shiver he saw and flustered glance he received never failed to make him laugh. It had felt like it had been a long time for him to stretch out his limbs and maneuver his signature blocking technique to the first years.

The games each had brushed most of his energy, and he liked it. Volleyball had always been that kind of rush, with its different teams and styles. The kid with dyed blond hair and black natural hair in the middle had made it also funny for him to be absorbed in. He listened to his comments both literal and metaphorical. It had made him almost laugh too loud when he couldn’t stop messing with him.

Ushijima had also noticed his behavior the way he watched Tendou’s silver tongue made rounds during their breaks. All the third years that had accepted the work for the camp had their own side comments. But it had been Tendou that had made it clear: he just wanted to have some fun before he would have to retire officially and for good. And if that had meant that he would be annoying the first years then it would be his business. Especially, if those first years were from other schools.

A limited target practice had always been fun to work with too. (Even if his current victim had made it harder for him to enjoy it when he was on the dense and naive side.) But he had liked how clueless the boy had been.

He ignored how his blood brewed a little warmer when he talked to him from out of the court. Tendou just went closer and enveloped himself to his jokes to the kid from Date Tech High. The setter had some good point from their games, but he had still plenty of room to grow.

He may have remembered the name and his position but by the end of the camp Tendou never did pursue anything else. Winter blew over and soon spring came back with blooming flowers. The memory had been nice to think back when he had sorted his college hours. Ushijima had been one the few people that noticed and had the balls to talk about it with him. The innocence of his pestering and his teasing had been implied but never persistent or overly forward. A hallow awakening for him at the time, when he never thought he could or would ever step over that line of wanting to connect with others.

“Do you think he’ll give Goshiki a hard time this year?”

Ushijima had his book bag strapped on securely as he looked ahead. Like always.

“It would depend how serious he was on becoming stronger.”

 

Black cats had never given him bad luck. Quite the opposite effect; Tendou had lived a life with these creatures always liking his presence and usually loved it when he stroked their heads. They were his buddies when he walked in the streets. Beckoning creatures with empathy to heal his wounds. And wonderful peers when he wandered around the streets to quieten his chatty thoughts.

It been a quiet year.

School and adult life was almost domestic and friendly. Without freeing him, Tendou had become a strange mixture of being an adult and still childish. His weekends had spilled into his weekdays when the nights felt longer than they should. Every karaoke place had that kind of charm. The drinks went to the older peers he made, but he still felt their highs when he laughed with them. A buzz from them was all he needed when he wanted to watch his youth fade and constrict his place.

Simpler days had been cherished. And when the summer came after spring Tendou almost wondered what changed and what stayed the same. Ushijima still had been reading the ads than the comics, Semi still had a horrible fashion sense while Tendou couldn’t stop annoying people. It had been a habit he couldn’t seem to shake.

Not that he wanted to break it; their faces had always amused him the best. Even if they were better when he earned them during the court. It had been months since he walked into a gym as a player. He had watched Ushijima when he could. Had made his own efforts to go to all the games he could and cheer for his best friend. After all, he made good with his promise to make Ushijima aware that he was proud of all his hard work.

It had been two full seasons since he heard his name a loud (and not from his own mouth). The Inter-High results pop up in one TV screen. His blonde hair was still there and the idiotic smile that had exploded into a mushy scream as he picked up a teammate and threw him into the air.

Tendou smiled to himself before thinking about visiting his old classmates.

The court had been bright, full of people and their stories. Tendou had wondered why he went. Why he wanted to go back into his past. He had been happy with how his life was, there weren’t any complaints. But there he was, pacing in the background. Ushijima had the day off, so he had been in the background with Semi too, they watched how he stared at the court as the teams exchanged schools. It almost felt like a homecoming.

He wouldn’t be wearing a jersey but Tendou still felt like he was home. His stomach hurt and the old feelings he never thought would have multiplied had come back to gnaw at him. His alma mater came out and won.

But Tendou couldn’t help but feel another person watching him. He didn’t look back. Not when Ushijima and Semi pulled away from the rails.

They bumped into each other by accident, Tendou had said his goodbyes and had been waiting for his ride when he bumped shoulders with someone. He caught himself and the other body that swayed. The heat that came off the stranger made Tendou look and freeze. The other person did too when he slowly connected his own memories. His voice melted his blood even more when he remembered his name and said hello.

They spoke for a while, and like being in a trance Tendou felt like he could say anything to him. They went for the weather, then the game and eventually how their lives have been since the mock winter camp. Koganegawa had filled him with countless stories of his teammates and his school work. While Tendou had given him some praises for his work in syncing with his teammates. He didn’t know when he had said, but when the younger teen paused and flushed pink Tendou replayed his sudden love confession. He squawked and almost pulled back before he felt another pair of hands stopping him.

“I like you too!”

_What_? He repeated it again out loud.

Twisting fingers and a sheepish smile had never looked adorable and comforting. His ears felt like they were in fire as his throat mysteriously started to not work properly. He had been in the middle of freaking out that he had finally found out that he had a long secret crush on the setter and had confessed out of the blue because of course, the first thing he had to do was something with his feelings one way or another. And in that case, it had responded to having him spring up a sudden confession. Tendou just happened to have been one of few lucky people to stumble into an apparent mutual pinning case.

(He thanked the two black cats that he had petted before he came to this event. He would reward them the next time they came over to his apartment with the expansive cookies he bought the day before.)

They, meaning Koganegawa mostly had hashed out their first date. Whereas, Tendou had tried his best to not explode from his emotions thrashing from inside his stomach. But it had been hard with how Koganegawa’s eyes were intense when he looked at him, Tendou couldn’t find himself the will to look away. His smile was bright too when it had been aimed at him since they started talking. It had made Tendou wonder if Koganegawa had been born with embers from the sun, because of the way he filled the room with a certain warmth he’d never encountered before.

“I don’t know what I’m doing half the time. And frankly, it's still new for me too—but, I’ll do my best.”

His voice still so young and cheerful it had made Tendou’s heart flutter faster. He made for a good teammate and setter for his team. It had been just a few months since winter but Tendou could tell he grew from then. More so when he understood Tendou and his fears of growing up but still feeling like a child.

“I know you do. I mean, you _will_.” His cheeks flushed as he quickly corrected himself.

He was still an adorable and excitable idiot that was tired from his match if he was still confusing his grammar. It had made Tendou laugh because he could understand that feeling. He had known those days.

“Yeah?”

He couldn’t help but feel happy when he heard an affirmative back.

“Yeah.”

They would be fine.


End file.
